Battle of the Gods!
Written by Michael Davidson, for personal use only. Game Rules (uncomplete) 'Character traits.' The six attributes are listed below: *Instinct – For combat actions and skills *Fortitude – For speed, strength and athletic skills *Intelligence – For magic and knowledge related skills *Willpower – For diplomatic, leadership and mental skills *Awareness – For survival and attention related skills *Luck – For initiative and special circumstances Each character starts with 1 points in each attribute and may spend an additional 7 points between any of the attributes. Other attributes are determined by these values and the value of an attribute is added to any skills or actions related to that attribute. Other attributes are as follows: **Health – The amount of damage a character can take before dying. This is the character’s Fortitude + Willpower + Luck. Every level it goes up by the amount given in the character’s class. **Speed – The amount of space a character can move as a single action. This is the character’s Fortitude X 5ft. **Dodge – The amount that an enemy has to beat to hit the character. This is Instinct + Awareness. **Honor – The amount added to dealings with gods and heroes. This value will go up and down and may be gained or lost by deeds done by the character. To begin with this is the character’s Luck. 'Types of rolls.' There are many types of rolls that must be made in the game and they are listed here. Attack rolls – All attack rolls must be made using a D10 + Instinct against a character’s Dodge. Skill rolls – All skills are made using a D10 and adding the appropriate attribute and skill bonuses to beat a challenge rating. Save rolls – Save rolls are each made using a D10 but a different attribute depending on the event taking place. They are also against a challenge rating (sometimes set by another roll). Fortitude saves add Fortitude + Luck, Instinct saves add Instinct + Luck and Will saves add Willpower + Luck. Opposed rolls – Opposed rolls take place when two character do things that directly oppose each other and so both must make a D10 roll with the appropriate skills and attributes added and the highest result wins. Attribute rolls – A roll on a D10 adding only the value of the stated attribute. 'Combat' Once a combat starts all parties make Luck+Awareness rolls to determine who takes the first turn. On a character’s turn they may take one combat action and one non-combat action or a full action. A combat action is normally an attack of some sort and is an attack roll against a character’s Dodge. An attack roll is 1D10 + Instinct + any modifiers. After the roll is made the damage of the weapon is dealt as different types of damage based on the weapon plus the character’s Fortitude is dealt as stun damage. Weapon damage is taken down from a character’s health until he reaches zero and dies. Stun damage is added up to a character’s current health (including wounds) at which point he must make a Fortitude save every time he takes an action or fall unconscious. A after the roll is made to determine a hit use the following rule: a roll equal or under a character’s Dodge, misses. If the attack hits take the number showing on the D10, this gives the area hit: 0=head, 1=left arm, 2=right arm, 3=left leg, 5=right leg, 6-9=torso. If there is armour on the area hit the armour takes the damage. If the attack does more damage then the armour value then the extra damage is taken by the character and the armour loses half it’s armour value or half of the total damage dealt: which ever is higher. If the damage is not more then the armour value, then the armour loses half of the total damage from it’s armour value. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.